


Fuchsia

by Mother_North



Series: Attraction [14]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Banter, Emotional, Kinks, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Tiny lace fuchsia-coloured panties. Pure silk.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Attraction [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090473
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Fuchsia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whosays_penultimate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosays_penultimate/gifts).



> For whosays_penultimate
> 
> Congratulations on your upcoming birthday and a big thank you for contributing to the fandom with your awesome writing. Please accept this little indecent present of mine :3
> 
> RPF disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone. It is a product of author’s imagination only. All thoughts, actions and emotions described below have nothing to do with reality.

❀

This time Yuzuru insisted on the renting of a condo for Javier’s two-week stay in Toronto instead of simply agreeing for a hotel number.

“Too many witnesses…Walls too thin, Javi,” he was reasoning. “Sometimes you are acting like a stubborn and a dull child!”

The thing is, Yuzuru himself heard reproaches of the same fashion from Javier quite often.

“You are no different, Yuzu! Oh, and I might add that you are awfully capricious among other things! I think your pouty, constantly whining lips should be put to a better use! Come to me! Now!”

But Yuzuru wasn’t going to grant the older man’s wish that easily and mischievous glints were dancing in the inky darkness of his eyes. He evaded Javier’s seeking hands agilely, getting out of reach every time and his perfect mouth twisted into a smile of a fucking _kitsune_. Nothing brought him more satisfaction than making Javier teeter on the very edge, making him go wild from the vicious want. The elating realization of his own power over the man made Yuzuru’s head spin.

“Not so fast, Javi! Firstly, _earn_ _it_ like a good boy that you are!”

And Yuzuru ran away, turning everything into a twisted game for the two. Of course Javier used to get him ultimately, trapping into a circle of his arms in a bone-crushing embrace. Javier brought their bodies close, his movements frantic and heartbeat racing, dry lips sealing the sensitive skin of Yuzuru’s nape with a desperate kiss.

Yuzuru melted into him, letting Javier’s strong hands and ravenous mouth claim him whole.

“Is it our special mating ritual? You act as a touch-me-not little cute bitch and I am supposed to chase you around the apartment, right?!”

Yuzuru jabbed Javier with his elbow, feigning righteous indignation, his melodious and infectious laughter making warmth spread inside Javier’s heaving chest. He was drowning in Yuzuru’s sweet and undiluted scent, in the way his willowy and svelte figure fitted into his own body, as if they were two pieces of the same jigsaw puzzle.

“You are driving me crazy, Yuzu. How on earth did you come into existence in my wretched life, huh?! Fuck…”

Javier latched his mouth onto Yuzuru’s slender neck, his kisses open-mouthed and passionate; traces of his caresses blooming on the ivory skin in the tenderest hue of _fuchsia_.

“Are you complaining? If I am not good enough for you, I can always turn to _the other_ Javier! What about that? The one whose real name is _Francisco_ ,” mused Yuzuru teasingly.

Javier brought his delicate wrist to his mouth, kissing possessively, moving slowly towards the crease of his elbow with his feverish lips, sensing the unmistakable tremor that ran through his lover’s body.

“Don’t you dare! I’ll call down this bastard and we’ll have an epic duel! I swear! We’ll fight with the blades of our skating boots in the locker room at Cricket Club over the loyalty of a beautiful and cruel _Yuzuru Hanyu_ , the proud owner of such a marvelous _ass_ that one can give his life without any regrets for the opportunity to tap it just once! What a tragic turn of events that would be, Yuzu!”

Yuzuru smirked, running his long fingers through Javier’s unruly locks, pulling hard and making him hiss in sharp pain.

“I’ll mourn over you, Javi! I’ll garb myself in all black and live in total sex abstinence…for about a _month_!”

“Already so sure that I’ll lose, aren’t you, Yuzu?! I think someone is up for a good spanking! Get over here!”

Javier assaulted the boy’s laughing lips with violent kissing, pressing down his tempting body, drunk on Yuzuru’s peculiar taste and the sensation of his thin hands sliding under his t-shirt to leave angry red fingerprints on the skin of his back, silently asking for more.

“I love you so much, Yuzu,” he croaked.

“You bet…” 

❀

Yuzuru woke up first the next morning. He shivered involuntarily as his bare feet touched the cold floor. Silence was permeating the room, except for the even breathing of a still sleeping Javier. Yuzuru turned over his shoulder to cast a glance at the peaceful countenance of his lover. He looked incredibly childlike in his slumber and even the pronounced shadow of stubble on his cheeks and strong chin couldn’t ruin the impression.

Yuzuru could count each of Javier’s long eyelashes, could notice some rather telling marks on his neck his own lips had left there the previous night, could trace the nasty scratches on the man’s muscular shoulders with the feather-like touch of his fingertips…

All of a sudden, Yuzuru caught himself thinking that he perhaps wouldn’t mind just sitting and staring at his lover’s sleeping form on hours on end without interruption. Here, in their little secluded world he felt at peace, he felt protected and truly needed. Here, he could simply be himself, throwing away all of the social masks, forgetting all of the obnoxious responsibilities and oppressive expectations, which used to cause him insomnia.

The sweetest of aches settled deep inside his overstrained body, as Yuzuru stretched lazily, arching his back graciously like a wild cat. He headed to the bathroom barefooted to splash some cool water into his face. Yuzuru brought his arm up, sniffing the crook of it, the faint smell of Javier still present on his skin. His nerve endings ignited immediately but he had to get himself together, for he had to appear in the Cricket Club in just five hours for a scheduled practice session.

“You can’t trade quad axel for a round of morning sex, now, can you..?”

Shaking his head and smiling, Yuzuru was going to step into a bathtub, when his eye suddenly caught a little dark package lying abandoned on the white tiled floor: wrapped in a gift paper of black and gold, there was a yesterday’s _meant-to-be surprise_ for Javier, which they didn’t get their hands on, due to being too worked up and carried away by the impatience of their ruthless desire.

Yuzuru froze momentarily, biting his full lip in hesitation. The temptation turned out to be too powerful to withstand. He took the package into his slim fingers and after a couple of moments, sent all of the initial doubts to Hell. His hands were trembling slightly as he tore the paper wrappings away.

_Tiny lace fuchsia-coloured panties. Pure silk._

Yuzuru slid the article of lingerie on unhurriedly, enjoying the sensation of smooth fabric against his skin. He shivered in anticipation, a jolt of heady arousal shooting up his spine, yet he had to do one more thing before returning to Javier in the bedroom.

His own reflection in a wall mirror made Yuzuru frown. His whole appearance could be aptly described with two words: “ _thoroughly fucked_.”

After slickening dark strands of his disheveled hair with wet hands, Yuzuru got a small plastic tube out of the drawer of the bathroom sink – an _enigmatic fuchsia_ lipstick. He applied it carefully to his still visibly swollen bitten lips. His beautiful painted mouth presented an exquisite contrast with the paleness of his unblemished skin and a minxy little smirk appeared on his face, as he was imagining the facial expression of Javier the moment he would see him – his lust-blown pupils and nostrils flaring, a distinct flush of excitement creeping over his neck, all the way up to his high cheekbones. 

“I’ll make you _beg_ , Javi.”

❀

Javier tried to open his leaden eyelids, blinking sleepily. He turned to his side, hand fumbling over the crumpled bedsheets in search for an inviting warmth of his lover’s body, yet to his great disappointment Yuzuru was nowhere in sight.

“Yuzu!” Javier called hoarsely. “It’s still early! Get back to bed!”

Javier loved snuggling close against Yuzuru on lazy mornings, their naked bodies pressed together so perfectly that there wasn’t an inch of space left between their entwined limbs. At times like that, Javier realized acutely that they were made for each other.

He knew it from the very first time they had shared a bed.

“Called me?”

Yuzuru appeared in the bedroom doorway and it seemed to Javier that he had forgotten how to breath, all of the blood rushing south immediately. He struggled to find some proper words, heavy arousal sweeping over him.

“Oh fuck, Yuzu…” Javier breathed out through clenched teeth, his voice low, as his eyes were raking over Yuzuru’s godly body, which the boy was putting on display shamelessly, wearing nothing but a pair of tiny lace panties.

“Like what you see?” asked Yuzuru, turning away and bending over beguilingly. The breathtaking view coaxed a lustful moan out of Javier.

In the blink of an eye, Javier got near. Gripping the boy’s slender shoulders, he made Yuzuru face him, his naked back now being pressed against the cold wall. Javier lifted him up, securing his powerful thighs around his waist. The thin fabric of silk panties Yuzuru was wearing remained the only obstacle between their pulsing erections.

They both groaned breathlessly.

Javier tried to kiss Yuzuru’s sensual lips but got his head shoved away immediately by an authoritative gesture of the little palm.

“Not on the lips! You’ll ruin the beauty!” Yuzuru pouted, looking all coy.

Javier was dying to feel the taste of Yuzuru’s lipstick on his own lips. He wanted to bring Yuzuru down to his knees and get his way with his plump mouth – fucking his throat deep and hard, dictating his favourite brutal pace, his fingers twisting and pulling at Yuzuru’s sweaty locks to make him gag on his throbbing length, as hot tears would be streaming down his porcelain cheeks, his dark eyes glazed over with lust…

Yuzuru is rubbing against Javier’s heated body in passionate abandon, the tip of his moist tongue dipping into his ear. Javier trembles as he hears his hushed, feverish whisper:

“Fuck me.” 

Javier sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin of Yuzuru’s collarbone, then proceeding to lick the blooming crimson mark that appears at once.

Yuzuru doesn’t have to ask him twice. There’s a notion of the upcoming practice floating somewhere at the periphery of Javier’s lust-clouded mind and he is vaguely aware that what they are about to do is _pure fucking madness_ but at the moment he can’t possibly care less. He is smirking to himself absentmindedly at an image of Yuzuru reproaching him later for _his_ lack of self-control – the damned provocateur!

Javier closes his palm over Yuzuru’s straining cock through the lace panties, the fabric already obscenely soaked and squeezes brusquely. Yuzuru throws his head back, moaning loudly, the pale expanse of his long neck opened for Javier’s hungry kisses.

“I want you right now, right here… _Like_ _this_. Can you give it to me?” asks Javier, his voice barely recognizable, distorted by the viciousness of his need.

Yuzuru only nods abruptly several times, breaking down in sweat.

Javier snakes his hand into the back of Yuzuru’s panties, sliding his finger between the smooth ass cheeks, pressing in. Yuzuru is still wet and loose after last night, opening up easily and Javier is gnawing his bottom lip, breaking the skin, his mouth filling with a pungent taste of copper. Yuzuru’s short sharp nails are digging into his shoulders and his head swims from the onslaught of desire.

“Do it, Javi! Do it! Quick!”

Javier grunts hoarsely, any ability to form a semblance of coherent thought seemingly leaving him altogether. He tugs the strip of lace panties to the side, nearly tearing the thin fabric and buries himself inside Yuzuru’s tight heat to the hilt in one powerful thrust. The muscles of his thighs are shivering from strain but he sets a vicious pace at once, sensing droplets of sweat running down his neck and back. Yuzuru cries out deliriously, fingers splayed against the surface of the wall, desperately trying not to lose balance, his back sliding up the wall from the impact of Javier’s forceful thrusting.

Javier wants to keep going like this forever, yet he soon realizes that he is unable to continue holding Yuzuru’s whole weight in this pose.

Pulling out, he carries him to the bed in his arms, his legs faltering. They are tumbling into bed together and Javier is being pushed to lie on his back. Yuzuru is on top now, straddling him, his shapely hips pressing Javier down into the sheets, holding trapped in their vicious grip.

“Now…want it this way…”

Javier’s eyelids are threatening to close but he is dying to keep on looking, to keep on soaking each precious moment in, etching the view in front of him into his memory: Yuzuru’s pale skin translucent in the golden rays of the morning sun, the thin sheen of sweat covering it shimmering beautifully; the way he is impaling himself, rising up and then sinking down to take Javier fully in, in a maddening, unhurried rhythm, his silky walls clenching around to get Javier to the heights of acute pleasure…

_Unholy and enticing._

“Dios mío… _Yusu_ …” 

There’s an obscene wet spot on the front of Yuzuru’s panties, his erection hard and leaking and Javier is sure that he is very close.

Yuzuru is starting to lose rhythm, the movements of his hips becoming increasingly urgent and erratic. He is groaning wantonly non-stop now.

“Oh my sweet boy…Yusu…Yusu…Yes, come for me…”

Javier licks his dry lips, starting to thrust up to meet Yuzuru midway. He is teasing the head of his aching cock through the fabric of the panties and after several convulsive jerks of his thighs, Yuzuru is coming hard, shuddering all over, his bright _fuchsia_ lips opened in a silent scream, eyes rolling back.

Javier’s own powerful release is surging through his body, the orgasm making him pass out for a few blissful minutes. He is completely overwhelmed, stripped to the core, engulfed by Yuzuru’s divine heat, dissolved in the moment of their shared raw carnality.

Upon returning to his senses, Javier yanks Yuzuru down by the sweaty hair, crushing their lips in a frenzied kiss, drinking his sobbing, breathy little whines. He becomes acutely aware of _the blueberry_ taste of the boy’s lipstick against his tongue and palate.

_Yuzuru is indefinitely tastier._

As they are lying heaving and boneless, trying in vain to get a grasp on the surroundings, reality yet refusing to sink back in for a time being, Javier is ready to sacrifice his very life to make it last.

Suddenly, Yuzuru bursts out laughing, words escaping him amidst melodious giggles:

“Just have a look at yourself, Jabi!”

There’s lipstick smeared all over Javier’s stubbly chin and cheeks.

_Passionate fuchsia._

Javier is smiling smugly, looking at Yuzuru through his hooded eyes.

In a minute, Yuzuru’s expression turns serious and he starts to stroke Javier’s jawline with his fingertips, momentarily awed, his eyes turning glassy with something akin to amazement.

“The lipstick…it really suits you…”

Javier kisses Yuzuru again, slow and deep, savouring the blueberry and _vanilla_.

He hardly doubts that they will have some more opportunities to experiment in the future.


End file.
